


To Give Up or Not?

by BlackMaya



Series: Bungle and Trepidation [10]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMaya/pseuds/BlackMaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine's in a pinch...</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Give Up or Not?

Aomine had tried his hardest to not be a pain in the ass for her anymore. Especially since he lost to Kuroko. Note:  _he tried_. So why can't Momoi do the same for him?

"Dai-chan, just give him another try!" cheered Momoi as she gave him another pat at the back.

For four damn hours, Aomine had been sitting in the couch holding a pink gadget, and hearing the same music repeat and repeat.

"Satsuki, why don't you be the one to do this crap?! I'm tired!" Aomine whined, lightly throwing the opened gadget to his side.

Momoi gasped from behind, leaned down and took the gadget. She frowned as she sat next to Aomine.  _A little too near_  according to the guy best friend. Of course, he didn't protest.

"Please just get me Skarmory! Please!" Momoi pleaded. Her eyes suddenly became huge and watery.

Aomine sighed in defeat. He took the damned console and played Pokemon, to get that freaking Skarmory that just won't go with any poke ball. The hp of that damned pokemon was already… one. Just one more hit, and that pokemon is dead. He made it go to sleep, still no. Paralyzed it, but it still wouldn't work. Alas, most of Momoi's party is dead.

 **DEAD!**  How can he just… capture that mocking pokemon?

Should he just give up and find another Skarmory? Or to pursue this threatening battle. 

_He hasn't saved the file yet._


End file.
